


Gangsta Part Two

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: Musical Oneshots [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: This is the Part Two to Gangsta, but not the end of Jolie's story.





	Gangsta Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my blog.

Jolie had her chin cupped in both hands and a lazy smile on her face. She loved watching her man at work. She loved watching her man do anything, roll blunts, drive, cut niggas down with either his words or his fists. It stirred something in her that made her pussy wet and her heart flutter.

Marcus was a stuttering mess. By now he’d figured out that he was fucked, to what extent Jolie didn’t know. But if the way he couldn’t manage to start or finish one sentence was any indication, this was gonna be fun.

Killmonger was visibly growing agitated as he watched the much shorter man scramble to save his ass.

“See man it’s not even like that. I-it was all just a misunderstanding, right.” Wide, fear-filled dark eyes locked onto Jolie, “Right?” Marcus asked desperately.

Jolie’s only response was a playful wink and the clamorous sound of ice clinking around her empty glass.

“Fuck you lookin' at her for?” One hand shot out and Killmonger had Marcus caught by the back of his neck. He lifted him with one hand easily. Marcus had to struggle to keep his feet on the ground.

“When I ask you a question you answer that shit.” Killmonger kept his voice low. The threat and tension there unmistakable.

Jolie cackled from her front row seat at the bar, “Fuck him up, Daddy!”

Marcus started blubbering, “No don’t listen to her! Don’t fuck him up!”

Sweat dripped off his forehead in rivulets. Jolie suspected it was only a matter of time before he was full out blubbering. Begging for his life through tears and snot. The thought alone had Jolie clapping her hands together in excitement.

Dark, depthless eyes flicked over to her and the corner of Killmonger’s mouth quirked up into something that could barely pass as a smile. The look barely lasted a second and then all softness, all affection was gone. The look of disgust that replaced the half-smile had Jolie leaning forward in her seat in anticipation.

“Shut that shit up,” Killmonger punctuated the sentence with a punch into Marcus’s solar plexus. He held his victim in place just long enough a few more hits in the same spot before releasing Marcus to crumple to the floor.

While Marcus lay soundlessly gasping for air, his face cracked open in an expression of the purest agony, Killmonger’s intense stare returned to Jolie.

Killmonger signaled to his crew, the five lieutenants he kept by his side at all times, and stepped over the still struggling to breathe Marcus. A cocked eyebrow and a smirk was Jolie’s only warning before Killmonger’s hand shot out like a cobra and locked around her neck. A flex of his arm and she was off her seat and stumbling into the blazing warmth of his chest.

Though his grip was tight enough to bruise, Jolie had a smile on her face. The feeling of his calloused hand on her skin had a triggering effect on her pussy. The tighter he held her, the wetter she got. It wasn’t always like this. She wasn’t always like this. There was a time that if a man put hands on her she’d have put him in the hospital.

It was Killmonger who taught her about the fine line between pleasure and pain.

“What I tell you about entertaining these niggas?” Killmonger said. Behind him, Torres and Harris were trying to stand Marcus up in an upright position.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Jolie pouted. The innocent look she attempted was thwarted by the way she bit her bottom lip. She was wearing the lipstick he liked, the one that made her lips look like shiny candy apples. Juicy and delectable. Killmonger couldn’t resist her lips.

Over his shoulder, Marcus managed a few stuttering gasps.

“Don’t think ‘cause you lookin all cute that you’re not getting punished.” The dark promise in his eyes had Jolie squirming in his grip.

His gaze was heated when he lifted the hand not gripping her throat to caress her cheek. The sounded of hoarse broken sobbing, of begging, interrupted the moment they were having. In unison, Killmonger and Jolie turned back to Marcus with annoyance on their faces.

“Shut the fuck up!” Killmonger barked.

The way his voice cut like a whip had Jolie squirming to get closer. He hadn’t given her permission to touch him though so she kept her hands clenched at her side.

Marcus was begging, “Please, I have a family… please,”

Killmonger waved a dismissive hand towards Torres, “Keep him cool for me while I handle this.” A knowing look passed between the two men.

Torres nodded once, “Alright boss.” Together, Killmonger’s men carried a weakly sobbing Marcus out of the room and through a swinging door to the kitchens.

Now alone, Killmonger refocused his attention on Jolie, “Assume the position.”

His words, filled with threat and promise, had Jolie shivering in anticipation. Goosebumps broke out on her bare skin as she stumbled to hurry and do his bidding. She tripped in her heels because of how fast she was trying to move. Jolie placed both hands on one of the stages, baring her perfect ass to Killmonger.

There was a part of her that was terrified of having him out of sight, Killmonger wasn’t a man you wanted to turn your back on. He moved so silently too. Even as she stood, head down ass up, there remained the very real possibility that Erik was still across the room, or right over her shoulder watching her every move.

The hand the stroked up her thigh surprised Jolie so much her knees buckled. Killmonger was swift with retribution for her slip. His large hand came down on her ass with three, hard smacks, “The fuck you movin’ for I barely touched you.”

Jolie moaned, “Sorry, Daddy.” Her body was awash in heat and tense in anticipation. What would he do next? After six months of being with him, Jolie was no closer to figuring it out than she had been when she first met him.

Killmonger’s large hand palmed her ass roughly, squeezing and kneading the flesh rhythmically. Every now and then his knuckles would brush against her pussy, already sensitive and wet from watching him reduce another man to literal tears in seconds.

“Are you wet for me, baby?” Killmonger rubbed Jolie’s clit in circles, barely applying any pressure at all. It was a struggle for her to stay in place when all she wanted to do was grind into his hand and cum all over his fingers.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jolie’s mind had gone blank. In the space where her mind should be was the smell of Hennessy on Killmonger’s breath, the heat that radiated off his body, and the way he was making her feel. His effect on her was dizzying. Whenever he was near her all Jolie could think about was what he could do to her, what he has done to her.

Abruptly his touch was gone, the warm wave that had been building low in her belly now subsiding. Although she knew better than to move Jolie couldn’t help but whine at the loss. She’d been so close though, and that whole thing was Marcus technically wasn’t her fault.

Killmonger smacked her ass again, harder enough Jolie fully expected a bruise at the end of the night, “What I say about that whining shit? Now I was gonna go easy on you, but since you wanna be a spoiled brat you’re gonna get what I give you.” He knocked his foot on the inside of her legs to make her widen them further.

“Move those panties out the way and come get this dick. You need to remember who you belong to.” Killmonger placed on hand on the back of her neck, not even grabbing just resting the weight of it there.

Jolie moved quickly, almost frantically, to follow his orders. She wasn’t actually wearing panties in anticipation of a moment like this, so all she had to do was lift the hem of her dress. Her pussy was so wet that when he pushed the head of his dick against her he slipped in with ease.

“Shit, baby.” He growled. The guttural, primal sound made Jolie moan in response. “So wet for me,” Killmonger whispered and then he set a slow, brutal pace. With the hand he placed on her neck Killmonger kept Jolie in the perfect position for him to sink into her as deep as possible. It was almost painful how deep he was but Jolie arched her back and spread her ass cheeks anyway, wanting him deeper. The feeling of him inside her was enough to make her head roll to the back of her head.

Killmonger didn’t keep pace for long, why would he when he could torture her with a fast-paced onslaught against her g-spot.

“Daddy!” Jolie screamed in surprise. She had no warning, no hope at stopping the orgasm that ripped through her. Wave after wave of euphoria heightened by the fact that Killmonger never lost the speed or power of his thrusts. 

“Yeah, baby. Cum for me.” Killmonger said between breaths. Jolie was so gone she was drooling on the floor of the stage. Her body went lax. Why would she move when Killmonger already had her in the perfect position to receive his dick?

Killmonger tightened his grip on Jolie’s neck causing a wave of sensation she could only describe as lightning through her bloodstream. He needs the better grip because with the other he began beating her ass. Hard, rapid smacks with no breaks in between. Jolie keened at the warring sensations of pleasure and pain her body battled to contain. Her brain had been checked out leaving her almost animalistic. All she knew was the sensations that Killmonger brought out in her, but that didn’t mean she knew how to process them.

“Daddy! Oh, Daddy, please! God! Please!” Jolie begged nonsensically. She had no idea what she was begging for. All she knew was that her ass hurt, her pussy was drenched, and her head felt like it was floating.

Jolie couldn’t keep herself still anymore. She writhed in Killmonger’s grip. Found enough sense to throw her ass back at him but Killmonger put a stop to that by tightening his grip on her neck and moving the hand smacking her ass to grip her hip.

“Stay right there and take this dick. Don’t run now,” Killmonger worked to wrench another orgasm out of her. Then another and another. When he couldn’t keep her still with his hands he moved to grip her better and with a yank, Jolie was in the air. With her body at the mercy of his ability to hold her up, Jolie had no choice but to relax and accept the animalistic way Killmonger pounded into her.

His every breath came out in a growl right by her ear. Killmonger used her body to find his own pleasure. Jolie knew he was close by the way he gripped her tight enough to mark her up. Although she knew he would never admit it Jolie knew Killmonger liked to hold her close when he was about to cum. He always buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking there because he was a possessive bastard who like to see her walk around all bruised up like a peach.

“Say my name,” Killmonger moaned.

“Da-” Jolie began. Killmonger stopped her with a slap to the face.

“I said say my fucking name!” Every word was punctuated with a thrust that had Jolie seeing stars. She was gonna cum again, there was no stopping it at this point. She was going to cum with his name on her lips and his hand around her throat.

Her voice hoarse, her ass sore, and her legs slick with her arousal Jolie screamed, “Erik!” and fell apart in his arms as her orgasm ripped through her already overstimulated body.

Behind her, Erik groaned into her neck. She could feel him inside her growing impossibly harder before his release swept through him. He held her close to him for several long minutes of panting. Jolie felt drained and satisfied. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she began to doze, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn’t drop her.

Erik, still recovering, changed his grip on Jolie’s limp body so that she was cradled against his chest. On cue one of his men, a man that went by the name Beast entered the deserted club and took Jolie out of Erik’s arms. The man knew to keep his eyes to himself while Erik fixed his pants.

“Take her to the car and buckle her in. Don’t leave her I’ll be out in a minute.” Beast nodded and turned to walk through the back door to the car they had waiting in the alley. Erik spared the sleeping Jolie one last look and then mentally shrouded himself in his usual persona.

It was Killmonger who stormed through the door to the kitchen like a man on a mission. His entire staff stood there looking nosy and scared all at once. They knew better than to speak out of turn when he was in the room. The fact that they were all standing around when there was still money to be made irked him.

“The fuck ya’ll standing around for? Go back out there and make my money!” He roared. With a surge, his staff rushed to return to their positions in the front or back of house. Killmonger watched them move to do his bidding with eyes itching for someone to try him. He was looking for a fight, all he needed was for one of them to step out of line. It wasn’t until he could hear music playing in the main room that Killmonger moved on to what he was really there for.

Walking through the kitchen Killmonger arrived at the deep freezer to find Torres and Harris standing guard in front of the doors just as he expected. As soon as he approached they stepped to the side and Torres opened the door to let him in. Harris came into the freezer with him, a just in case that Killmonger didn’t really need.

Marcus was sitting on the floor of the freezer shivering. When he looked up at Killmonger there was fear in his dark eyes. The other man opened his mouth to speak but his teeth were chattering too much for words to get through. With a predatory smile that didn’t reach his eyes, Killmonger squatted in front of Marcus.

“Now, let’s talk. Man to man.”


End file.
